


Remembering the Gaze

by Nestra



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-17
Updated: 2002-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch out for that thing with the tentacles. And the other thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jonquil and Shrift, for quick'n'dirty beta, and to cofax, for the challenge.

_"Looking on oneself as something alien, forgetting the sight, remembering the gaze." --Kafka_

***

"Goddamnit, I didn't know it was a marriage proposal!"

Duck, wait for a lull in the noise, grab a breath and try not to inhale any more of the freakish purple dirt...try not to worry about your lungs turning purple and killing you before the things with the tentacles and the slime get a chance to...

"You should have learned by now not to stick your tongue where it doesn't belong, since half the universe wants to either kill you or frell you."

"Thanks a lot, Aeryn. You could have warned me."

Exchange a quick glance with her; you ready? I'm ready, go! Take off through the market's stalls, dodge the thing that looks like a Delvian, except with six legs, gotta ask someone to explain that, and JESUS, what is that smell? Like industrial-strength Lysol, mixed with cooked cabbage and eau de skunk. Is that coming from a person? A food product? Hell, for all you know, it's some species' idea of Obsession for Men. Just figure out where it's coming from, and make sure to stay the hell away from it...

"Crichton, next time I really will put you on a leash!"

"Promises, promises, darlin'."

Her throaty chuckle mixes with the sound of the blaster fire from behind you, and for that moment, you don't care about the three tentacled cousins chasing you with a shotgun, you don't care about what you just stepped in, you just care about the sight of Aeryn's face through the purple dust.


End file.
